Will It Be ME or HER?
by BlehBleh iam ME
Summary: Lucy meets her cousin which she became friends a long time ago when they were still kids. Lucy then invites her to join the guild which she did. She will experience the wildness and craziness of Fairy Tail and at the same time she will feel love to somebody at the guild but who is the one she is falling for? Read the story to find out who! RATED T just to be sure ;)


Lucy is at her apartment right know. Just preparing before she goes the guild. She was about to open her door when there was a knock. She quickly opened it and saw a girl. The girl seems that she has the same height as Lucy she also has a blonde hair but a little darker and reached just above her waist. Lucy also notice that she was wearing a fuchsia pink shirt with a rbibon at the collar and with long sleeves that covered the girl's arms and a white mini skirt and a pair of boots. She also seems to have a backpack at her back. And seems familiar to Lucy.

Uhhh hey miss are lost or something do you need any help? Lucy ask the woman politely and kindly.

The girl immediately reacted and raised her head to face Lucy and said...

Oh! I'm sorry my name is Lily it's very nice to meet you again Lucy Heartfilia . She said with a very bright smile on her face.

_What she knows my name and my surname only a few people know that._ Lucy thought in how the girl knew her full name and responded...

Oh it's nice to meet you too. May I ask when did we meet?

Hmph I knew you weren't going to remember well I guess I can't blame. Lily said as she looked down on the floor with a sad expression on her face and then quickly continued to talk to her.

I suppose I could tell you since you can't remember it. We were only kids back then maybe we were just 5 years old. Me my mother, and my father visited you and your father at the Heartfilia mansion. We got to know each other a lot back then we played and talk and had fun together. Oh and I forget to tell you we are actually cousins.

_We are cousins? why can't I recall anything at all? I feel really bad right now for not remembering my own cousin._ Lucy thought again. Well why won't you come inside and let us talk for a while. Lucy said while opening the door and asking her cousin to come in.

Alright I guess so.

I'm sorry if my apartment will be to small for you. Anyway would you like tea or water?

I would want water it got me tired from going here. Lily spoke while exploring Lucy's apartment.

Here's you ice cold water. And you may sit by the couch so we can a have a little chit chat.

OK thank you. So Lucy why are you living here in your apartment and not in your mansion? Lily asked causing Lucy to stop and stare at her coffee table.

Well Lily you see. I ran away from home the reason is I hated my father he never notices me does not love me or take care of me and worse is he keeps on ignoring me, what I only wanted for him to notice just look at me with a sincere smile that was all I have ever wanted from him but still nothing. That is why my childhood was very sad I cry every night praying that he would finally love me like any other loving father does I grew up like I never had a father at lot it was a good thing that my servants no... I mean my friends take care of me and love me. Sometimes I also wish that my mother is still there when I was still a child. Lucy paused so long and was starting t cry.

I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to I am really sorry I shouldn't had asked you that. Lily tried to comfort Lucy while feeling guilty and why she even bothered asking.

After trying to comfort Lucy she started to explain everything about her adventures with Fairy Tail, on how her father finally changed and about the seven years and how her father sent hers gifts and rent money while she was away and the news she heard when he died.

That's very sad Lucy. But at least he finally showed you love that you wanted. I guess I can consider myself lucky.

Huh why is it Lily what happen to you? Lucy questioned Lily while still sobbing.

Well I just happen to have a really nice parents. They care for me they showed me love every single day of my life. But our happy memories as a family all ended because of the incident.

What? what happened?

We just also live here at a little city in Fiore. We were just living our lives but then a bunch of wizards came. They were claiming something that belongs to them they kept on asking where were the keys. They said something about unlocking a seal. When they finally got it because I saw a mage holding some sort of key they wrecked our city destroyed everything and took innocent lives. When we were already at the forest already escaping a random flame hit my father. It got him injured. My mother insisted for me to leave but I didn't follow her I stayed beside them. Then there it was again another flame hit us this time it was my mother because she was protecting me it was suppose to hit me. They were both lying on the grass they told me to go to my aunt or maybe to your father they forced me to go but i couldn't leave them but they still insisted I gave them both a kiss on their foreheads and bid farewell to them while crying. It was really hard for me. Lily explained when tears where starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

I guess we just both have a bad past. We do really have somethings in common. Lucy took a deep breath before speaking.  
Hey why don't we go Fairy Tail? Let's stop thinking our pasts and stop crying just remember about the good times not the bad ones hmm?

Ok. Let's go. You're right we should not keep on shedding tears because of the bad past. Lily said while wiping her tears away.

_AT THE GUILD_

GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Lucy greeted everyone at the guild but wsa ignored because everybody was fighting...again and caused Lucy to sweat dropped and look at her cousin.

Are they always like this? I mean don't they get hurt? Lily asked Lucy with a confused expression

I don't think so I bet they are used to this since they are fight almost everyday. Lucy explained to her.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Everybody is fighting including girls. Could I even handle this madness everyday?

Everyone stop fighting! I saw a scarlet haired mage shout and everybody stopped and... shivered? I guess they are scared of her?

I think we have a visitor here today. She announced the whole guild and walk towards me. I got to admit I was nervous and scared thinking what will I say when she talks to me? And looks like she even has a death glare while walking.

H-hello. I spoke trying to act natural since I'm scared.

HI. I'm Erza Scarlet it's nice to meet you.

Well I am Lily Heartfilia. I told her my name.

Heartfilia? Well that means you are related to Lucy are you sisters or something? She asked while looking at me then to Lucy then repeated it all over again until I responded to her question.

Well yeah I am her cousin. Both our fathers are brothers.

So that's why you almost look the same. Come let's go and give you a quick trip at the whole guild. Erza told her then started to lead the way with Lucy of course.

While having a trip at the whole guild I asked a few questions about her the guild and everybody. And she was able to answer my questions smartly. The last place we stayed was at the bar. There was a white haired girl with a pink dress. I guess she is a mage since Erza and Lucy told me they are all mages here with different magic.

Oh well hello a new comer to guild? She asked me sweetly with a cute smile.

Yes. Erza and Lucy happen to give me a trip here at the guild. It's a pretty nice guild.

Well are you interested in joining? She asked with a look on her face trying to convince me.

I don't really know yet I mean I am not a mage.

It doesn't really matter if you are one or not. But you can learn many magics here like Mira she could teach you transformation magic. Lucy told and she also looks like she is trying to convince me too.

Fine I will join it really looks exciting in here. I said with a bright smile.

Alright what color of the mark would you want me to put and which place. Mira asked while holding a stamp.

Umm how about orange. And I may want to put it also on the same place as Lucy's. Is that fine for you Lucy?

Of course it is I would be glad. I wish we were just sisters instead of cousins hmmm? She said with a wink at me. I guess that it would be nice to be sisters with her too bad we are only cousins.

Alright I already have the stamp. But don't worry it's painless. Mira said while holding the stamp.

As she placed the stamp on my hand a light began to produce then I felt a heat on my hand then there is was my fairy tail insignia.

HEY! Lucy what the heck happened to you? What's with the long dark yellow hair you have right now you changed it? And what happened to your mark it's orange? Are you changing Lucy? A pink haired boy asked me while giggling at my face. He must have mistaken me for Lucy.

NATSU! "toink" . Lucy got angry at Natsu? I think and hit his head it was funny.  
I am Lucy Natsu she is Lily my cousin and that explains why we look alike a bit.

OHHH! Well hello I'm Natsu Natsu Dragneel. he said with a foolish smile on his face and I rather kind of find it...cute.

Hi I'm Lily Heartfilia. I introduced myself while shaking hands.

But while shaking hands I thought of something in my head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I think I'm in love...

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 1. What may happen next?**  
**Please tell me if you want more I appreciate it. I kinda like writing this story. But I don't know which pairing will it be in here. So I may ask you sometime which pairing you want!**

**So thank you for reading this~**


End file.
